polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polandball on Instagram
Users * Denmark (The_denmarkball) * Baden-Württemberg (Repub.baden_wurttemberg_.ball) * The UK (The_ukball_) * America (freedomfries69) * Germany (the_germanyball) * Jamaica (jamaica.ball) * Brazil (Brazil.ball) * Estonia (Estonia_ball) * Estonia 2(Lucius_eston) * Serbia (serbian_ball) * Canada (canada.ball) * Canada (canadiangaming) * EU (eu.ball) * Argentina (_argentine_ball_) * Austria (Austria.ball) * Belgium (Belgium.ball) * Nazi (nazi.germanyball.V3) * Croatia (Croatia.ball) * Czech Republic (czech.ball) * France (france.ball) * Falkland Islands (falkland.ball) * Finland 1 (the_finlandball) * Finland 2 (finlandball) * Greece (the_greeceball) * Greenland (greenland.ball) * San Marino (sanmarinoball) * Iceland (iceland_ball) * Ireland (ireland_ball) * Italy (the_italy_ball) * Japan (japan_ball) * New Zealand (newzealandball) * Kazakhstan (kazakh_brick) * NATO (N.A.T.O_ball) * Northern Ireland (northern_ireland.ball) * Norway (norway_ball) * China (china_ball) * Reichtangle (reich_tangle) * Russia (russia.ball) * Slovak Republic (slovakia.ball) * Spain (Speaks Spanish, but has English posts) * Waffen SS(waffenssball) * Australia (australia_ball) * Portugal (portugalball) * Sweden (sweden_ball) * American Confederacy (confederate.ball) * Oman (the_omanball) * Albania (thealbaniaball) * Singapore (tringapore) * Aland (aland.ball) * Israel (israel.cube) * Scotland (scotland.ball) * Prussia (prussia_ball) * Wehrmacht (wehrmachtball.v2gm) * Switzerland (switzerland_ball) * North Korea (northkorea_ball) * The Bahamas (bahamas.ball) * Ukraine (Ukraineball.official) * North Carolina (nc.ball) * Louisiana (louisiana.ball) * Tirana (tirana.ball) * Grenada (grenadaball) * Herm (hermball) * Libya (dank.libyaball) * United Korea (united_koreaball) * Guernsey (guernseyball) AKA: power hungry nazi mod *New Jersey (@Newjersey.ball * * nationalist china (nationalist_china) Stuff You Need to Know The community consists of many balls and such, please do not try to make an account that is the same as some on here, unless the listed balls do speak another language. Most of these countries are active, and we have a policy of trying to be friendly to each other. Like in the comics, we countryballs tend to mix English with the language of the countryball (unless the language is English, of course). If you would like to join, non mentioned countries, states, and cities and accounts that have not posted in four weeks are open for the taking. However, be mindful that this list is not complete, so please go on Instagram and check the names of the countryball you want. A minority of the community tend to be very serious about their work and ideas, so as stated before, try to be friendly with other countryballs. Thanks for joining our community, nc.ball and the_denmarkball History of the community The community first started when Polandball was spreading to facebook and Twitter since Instagram was made lately many people from Reddit and other sites such as 4chan and facebook made the Polandball Instagram community it was first made for fun and everyone was having fun but that soon ended when. People made the mod system it was at first fine because nothing was organized and there were 5 of the same Usaball users. Around one year later a Mod called Californa ball was voted as mod and many people were in revolt and started hate accounts and revolts against him. Soon after many incidents and other mods that Caused chaos the community split and mod system was broken the community now is in anarchy for most people and is almost gone. (literally I'm not kidding these are most of the users we have anymore we use to be great and had a lot more Sigh) Category:Websites Category:Community